


Tea with Ms. Black

by Gette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Independence, Love, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Marriage Proposal, Pensieves, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gette/pseuds/Gette
Summary: Narcissa sorts through memories of Lucius on the day her son becomes engaged.This isn't a Lucius/Narcissa Love Story.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Tea with Ms. Black

Draco had never made her more proud than she was today. He had almost drowned in the pool of prejudice that Lucius had kept him in as a child. He had gasped and floundered, realizing he was wrong at the same time he was forced to become a death eater. Against all odds and with Lucius in Azkaban, he had swam through to the light and allowed himself to feel love for a muggleborn. 

Her son has proposed to Miss Granger today. Narcissa would soon have a daughter in law. She smiled, fingering her own diamond ring. They had both been so happy when they flooed her a few hours ago to tell her the news. Hermione would stop by later on for Tea and Draco would join them for dinner. Draco had followed his heart and now it was her turn.

Narcissa walked through the manor to Lucius' dusty study. No one including the house elves had entered this room since Lucius was arrested six years ago. Everything was exactly where he had left it. A business ledger sat flipped open, a quill rested in a dry ink pot, and Narcissa wondered if she opened the bottom left drawer of his desk, if she would find his not so secret stash of lemon drops.

The object of her quest was in the corner. A wooden stand with a porcelain bowl built in. Narcissa reached into the cabinet and found essence of penssivia and poured it into the bowl. The liquid rippled and Narcissa saw the lines around her eyes and her pursed lips staring back at her as though she was judging herself harshly. Perhaps she was.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she reached into her pocket and pulled out two vials. She unstoppered them and poured both at the same time into the pensive. Swirls of shadows danced in the reflection. She closed her eyes and dipped her face in.

She appeared on the edge of a scene she knew well. A distressed 17 year old in a dirty hogwarts uniform stood in the middle of a grand entryway crying. A young man with clean blonde hair and expensive robes came running down the hall from further inside his home. His face, always so closed off, etched in worry.

"Cissa. Where have you been? Your family has been looking for you for three days! How could you do that to them! You didn't even leave Rabastan a note, he's not going to take kindly to his betrothed running away the day she learned her sister married a muggle!" His worry and anger mixing together as he paced.

"No Ted's a mudblood not a muggle" young Narcissa corrected. 

Lucius sighed and ran a hand over his face, choosing not to comment.

He looked at her and whipped out his wand cleaning her hair and outfit. 

"I'm not going home and I won't marry Rabastan. He's vile. I heard him and Bella say that they wanted to track down Ted and Andromeda and kill them. I found them first and warned them. They are out of the country".

"You shouldn't have done that. Do not tell a soul that you helped them. You would be punished greatly. I'm glad to see you Narcissa but these are dangerous times. A young woman shouldn't be running away. It's improper for you to stay with me while you're still engaged to Rabastan..." Lucius said, trying to match her fierce look as the red rimmed eyes of his ex-fiances sister bore into his soul.

"It's only improper if we aren't married, so I propose we marry. At the very least we are friends so we have that going for us" Narcissa stated hiding her unease. Would he reject her?

He nodded. 

The scene changed and a small boy in green elf pajamas wobbled next to his mom. 

"You've got this Draco" Lucius smiled as he held his arms out to his son.

Draco looked cautious but then took three shaky steps before falling into Lucius' arms.

Memory Narcissa smiled as Lucius cheered for his son. Narcissa giggled. "Papa" the boy clapped. "Fa- ther" Lucius sounded out, the proud look still on his face. The boy snuggled into his dad's arms, his blonde hair just starting to really come in. The two parents looked at eachother and started laughing. They both loved that little tyke.

Narcissa resurfaced. A tear fell into the basin and she moved away to sit at his oak desk. She didn't need the pensive for the next part. Those memories were always so close to the surface.

Her eyes screwed shut and she remembered the painful things Lucius had said to her over the years. The things that tore at her heart. Things she should have put a stop to.

His voiced filled her brain.

"You must never talk to Andromeda again. She has made her choice".

"Draco needs to be disciplined not coddled".

"Your job is to be an obedient wife. You don't need to be involved in our finances."

"One child is enough, as long as it's a boy. I see no sense in having more."

"How dare you tell Draco not to say Mudblood. You used to say it yourself. Do you think you're better than me now that the Dark Lord has been missing all of these years. He will be back and our son won't even have to speak to mudbloods again!"

"Don't look at me like that Cissa! I just gave the Weasley girl a journal. It was practically charity".

"I'm going to go add some excitement down by the pitch. Disgraceful having muggles associating with the world cup".

"He has returned but couldn't kill Harry. Next time…"

"Bellatrix is going to stay with us. She has escaped".

"They broke us out after the Department of Mysteries. I promised if they let me out they could initiate Draco". 

"Narcissa, why didn't Draco identify the Mudbloood? You have been too soft with him and ruined him! He didn't kill Dumbledore and he struggles to use even the Cruciatus curse! Just wait until I'm done with him! He is the only hope to carry on the Malfoy line!"

"You lied to the Dark Lord. You foolish woman. You've ruined us all! CRUCIO!"

"I'm sorry, will you testify for me? I love you Cissa. I've been a good husband. You owe me this. Remember when you ran away and I saved you from disgrace?"

A soft knock interrupted her painful memories and Narcissa looked to the door as tears clouded her vision. She wiped the tears away and tried to give Hermione Granger a smile but her mouth wouldn't cooperate.

Hermione inched closer and sat on a nearby chair. She reached her hand out to Narcissa and asked "What's wrong? I know we don't speak of him much but do you miss your husband?" 

Narcissa snorted. "No dear". Narcissa's hand linked with Hermione's.

"Are you… upset about the engagement?" Hermione asked.

"Never. You and Draco are full of love and kindness. Frankly, Hermione, you are everything I could have hoped for in a daughter in law. Lucius and I had a relationship formed out of necessity not love."

Narcissa reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out two scrolls. 

"I have here a copy of my divorce decree and my name change document. I had them notarized today. In the future, there will be only one Mrs. Malfoy and she will be beloved by her husband. You will make such a great Mrs. Malfoy that surely two are not needed. I think I have been tied to Lucius for long enough. I will now be once more in charge of my own life".

Hermione looked at Narcissa and started to say something and then decided against it. Hermione wouldn't have wanted a marriage with Lucius either. A silence settled on the room.

"Tea?" Narcissa inquired.

"Yes, Narcissa Black. I would love that". 

And the women drank tea. Both happy with the changes that the day had brought.


End file.
